


Guarding His Heart

by aunt_zelda



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Past Violence, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Protectiveness, Psychic Bond, Threesome - F/M/M, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 1, Kala goes to Germany to watch over Felix, while Wolfgang travels protecting the others. This gives Kala plenty of time to think about Wolfgang, Felix, and her feelings towards both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guarding His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [concave](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=concave).



> This is a treat. I was going through the prompts by fandom and found this one (http://concave.dreamwidth.org/78375.html) and I was really taken with it. I too prefer complicated relationship issues being resolved with threesomes! 
> 
> I hope you like this fic. Happy Yuletide!

“I have to leave.” Wolfgang tells her one night.

It’s late for her, which means it’s early for him. They haven’t connected to each other since he killed his uncle in front of her. 

Kala hates the warm rush through her body when she sees Wolfgang. She stifles it, ruthlessly, shoving those thoughts away. This man is a killer, by his own admission a monster. 

And yet.

And yet.

They are standing in a hospital room. A skinny man is unconscious between them, tubes sticking out of his wrists and mouth. Monitors beep. 

Kala has never met this man, but she knows him as well as she knows her own family. This is Felix, Wolfgang’s only friend, only true family – not by blood but by choice. The reason Wolfgang went to war against his own flesh and blood was this man.

She has never met this man, and she instinctively wants to protect him. 

“I have to leave. Riley needs me. She needs me to help her protect Will.”

Kala nods. There are conversations along the lines she’s had with the others. She hasn’t spoken with Wolfgang in a while, but she’s spoken with the others. 

“I can’t leave him, not unless I know … someone … someone is going to be here, to protect him.” Wolfgang’s face twists. Showing weakness, even to her, is something he does not like to do. 

Not for the first time, Kala wishes she could have met Wolfgang’s father, and destroyed him, for trying to destroy Wolfgang’s heart so thoroughly. 

“Protect him?” Kala whispers. “What can I do?”

“Build another bomb.” Wolfgang smiles, all teeth and no happiness. 

Kala flinches. She is happy that she saved Wolfgang then, but she is not happy about what they did, what he did while she watched, what she helped him do. 

“Please. He is all I have, all that … that was not chosen for me by fate, or whatever this is.” Wolfgang waves his hands between himself and Kala. “You, and me, and the others … however we came to be together, it was chosen for us. Felix chose me because he wanted to.”

Kala nods. She believes that their bond, it is something blessed, holy, but that is not what Wolfgang wants to hear right now. 

“Please.” Wolfgang moves as if to take her hand, and falters.

“I will.” Kala says. She had already decided, from the moment she saw Felix in the hospital bed. “I will take a plane, and stay with him, until you can come back.”

Wolfgang nods. “Thank you.”

“You will come back.” Kala locks eyes with him. “You will come back for … for him.”

“Yes, for him.” Wolfgang hesitates. He doesn’t look like a killer now, he looks like a lost child. “And … for you?”

Kala crosses her arms. “I don’t know.”

Wolfgang nods, and his face becomes a mask again.

~*~

The flight is long, longer than any Kala has experienced before. Then there are customs officers to pass through, a train station to find, and more traveling. Thanks to Wolfgang, she can understand the directions, the towns called out on the train announcements. She can even speak, to cab drivers and locals, so they don’t cheat her or send her hundreds of miles off course. 

Wolfgang arranged things at the hospital for her, put her down as Felix’s wife so there will be no questions asked and the staff will allow her easy access at all hours to Felix’s room. The money he bribed them with gives Kala a private room beside Felix’s, so she is never far from him. Kala thinks of her wedding, her broken engagement back home, and looks at Felix’s frail body lying in the hospital bed. She weeps, the perfect image of a grieving wife, and the doctors and nurses believe her. 

And then Kala waits. She watches German television in Felix’s room, trying to learn German in her own right instead of by opening her mind to Wolfgang’s. Often she is called to other places by the others, countries she has never been to, by necessity or stress or agony or just loneliness. She watches movies with Capheus, helps Riley with the proper dosage of the drugs for Will, stands by when Lito proposes to his boyfriend. When the time comes, she guides Sun through her prison break, teaching her which combination of drugs will cause her to pass out and react as if she is having a seizure, allowing her to be taken to the infirmary, where Kala can really get to work on setting Sun free of the confines of that place. 

Wolfgang does not reach for her, at least, he tries not to. She feels him in moments of extreme emotions, but instead of opening the connection she recoils from it. Kala wonders if he can feel her too, if it hurts him to withdraw from her.

She talks to Felix in every language of the cluster, though she slips into German more often than not. It’s impossible not to look at him and feel for him how Wolfgang feels for him. Kala wonders if Wolfgang has ever felt for anyone else like he feels for Felix. She doubts it.

~*~

Men come, two weeks into her stay at the hospital. Large men in bad suits, the bulges of guns at their hips and shoulders. They are looking for Felix. They want to kill him.

Kala walks down the hallway. Sun is there, offering to take the men down with her hands. Riley says that Wolfgang is leading Whispers’ people away from her and Will and can’t be reached. Lito tells Kala to act her way out of danger.

The men ask her if a man fitting Felix’s descript is located at the hospital. They loom over her. 

“No, there’s no one like that here,” Kala shakes her head. 

“Are you sure?” the leader growls. “Think really hard about it.”

Kala draws herself up as imperiously as she can, remembering the way Rajan’s father always appeared in meetings. “I am the Director of this hospital and I know the name and description of every single patient on premises. Whoever you are looking for is not here. I must insist that you leave now, before I am forced to call the police and have you removed from my hospital!”

The leader shrinks back, and his men back away. 

Hours later, when she’s finally stopped shaking, Wolfgang appears to her. 

“Thank you,” he says. He looks tired, and there is blood on his cheek. 

“They will be back.” Kala says. It is not a question.

“Yes.” Wolfgang nods. “And they will search every room, whether you try to stop them or not.”

“Can he be moved?” Kala asks, looking down at Felix.

Wolfgang looks stricken. “I should come back … but I can’t come back.” He punches the wall. “He needs me!” He won’t look at her, won’t show her his face, won’t show her his weakness. But it’s obvious, to anyone, that Felix is his weakness. 

“He has me here, for now,” Kala reminds Wolfgang gently. “They need you where you are. Now, should we move him, or stay here and fight?”

He turns to stare at her. “You would fight, for him?” he looks at Felix, expression softening. “You don’t even know him.”

“I do, through you. And I will protect him from anyone. So tell me, do we move him, or stay and fight?” Kala waits. She aches to hold Wolfgang, but that is not what is right in this moment. 

Wolfgang paces, like a caged animal, before sitting down at Felix’s bedside. 

“We must move him, go to a more secure location. One you can defend if you cannot reach me.”

Kala nods. They begin to plan.

~*~

When Felix wakes he is too weak to sit up, and begs for water with a raspy voice. 

After Kala has brought him water and a straw, he looks at her and looks around the room of the safehouse, confused. 

“Where is Wolfgang?” he asks. 

“Not here. He sent me to protect you while he is away.”

Felix eyes her skeptically. “You will protect me?”

“Wolfgang trusts me, that should be enough for you.” Kala says.

Felix considers this, and eventually shrugs painfully. “That’s true. He might be crazy, but he always knows what to do when things get bad.” Felix chuckles. 

Kala smiles thinly, remembering how easily Wolfgang had opened fire on his family. 

“What happened with his uncle, and everyone?” Felix asks. “They’re probably still really angry at me. Well, at us.”

Kala freezes. “I think he should tell you about that,” she decides. 

Felix looks at her, and reads it all on her face. “Oh … fuck.” His eyes widen. “He … all of them?”

Kala gulps. She won’t cry, not in front of Felix, not with Wolfgang desperate to be with her in this moment. “I think so.”

Felix whistles. “His family … just for me?”

“You’re his family.” She blurts it out, she can’t help herself. 

Felix looks stunned. They sit in silence for a long time. 

“And you? What are you, to him?” Felix asks at last, scrutinizing her face. “He never told me about a beautiful Indian girl. Probably thought I’d try to steal you from him.” Felix grins playfully. “I’m always stealing girls from Wolfgang, it’s my devastating good looks.”

Kala laughs, more out of relief, but it’s much-needed. 

“I’m … it’s complicated.” Kala shrugs. “He can tell you himself, I suppose, when he comes back.”

“And when will that be?” Felix asks. 

“I don’t know.”

Felix sighs, resigned. “Well, whatever he’s doing, it’s probably very important.”

“He’s making sure you’re safe, from some very bad people.” Kala promises. Whispers and his crew, Wolfgang’s family remnants … either way Felix would be in danger. 

“That sounds like Wolfie,” Felix nods, smiling. “Always looking out for me.”

Not long after that, he slips back to sleep. He needs more rest, but at least he’s out of the woods. 

~*~ 

Wolfgang returns nine days after Felix wakes up. He bursts into the room as Kala is leading Felix from one wall to the other, helping him stand on his weak muscles. 

The men stare at each other, wordlessly. Kala glances from one to the other, realizing how it must feel to others to see members of the Cluster interacting. She leads Felix a few shaky steps, and lets him go as Wolfgang surges forward, more force of nature than man.

Wolfgang embraces Felix tightly, knuckles white, eyes wide and bloodshot. 

“Hey, Wolfie,” Felix gasps out, patting Wolfgang on the back. “Still a bit hurt, from all the bullets.”

Wolfgang reluctantly pulls back, but doesn’t let go of Felix. He keeps his hands on Felix’s shoulders, looking him up and down. One hand drifts up to cup Felix’s cheek, thumb stroking Felix’s lower lip. 

The emotions coursing through Wolfgang are like a tidal wave, spilling out. Kala can feel all of them. Somewhere in a motel room on the other side of the world Riley is crying and hugging her knees to her chest, and in her apartment Nomi is dancing for joy, and in his gym Lito is punching a practice target so hard it’s going to split in two. 

“How … how are you?” Wolfgang manages, voice strained. 

“Oh, you know, your family tried to turn me into Swiss cheese, but I’m fine.” Felix shrugs, and winces at the pain.

Wolfgang growls softly. “They’re dead. All of them. I made certain of it.”

Kala shudders. 

“I know.” Felix looks a little troubled, but not much. “I’m glad you’re ok.”

Wolfgang smiles without humor. “I don’t know about that.”

“I’m glad you’re alive, Wolfie. I’m glad you came back.” Felix glances over at Kala. “So … you married me off while I was asleep? Some best friend you are.”

Wolfgang looks a little embarrassed. “Sorry, I had to, there had to be a cover, and you couldn’t just be his nurse, and …” he trails off at Kala smile.

She looks at them, still clinging to each other. “I didn’t mind.”

“It’s the strangest thing, Wolfgang,” Felix says, eyes flicking between Kala and Wolfgang. “I feel like I’ve known her since I was a kid.”

Wolfgang smiles softly. “I know.”

Kala steps towards the door, intending to leave them alone.

“Please, stay!” Felix calls after her. 

Kala and Wolfgang freeze. They look at each other. 

“Look, I don’t understand what’s going on, but you two, there’s something … something between you two.” Felix squints at them. “And well, I don’t know if he told you, but Wolfie and me, we’re a package deal. All or nothing.” He clings tightly to Wolfgang as his legs falter slightly. “So … so that’s how it is. If you’re still interested.” 

Wolfgang stares at the floor, face red. Kala raises her eyebrows. 

“Well, Wolfgang and I, we’re also a package deal.” Kala says at last. 

Wolfgang looks up, utterly shocked. 

“So what does that mean?” Felix asks, looking at Wolfgang. “Are we … are we up for this?”

Wolfgang looks Kala in the eye. “I don’t know. Are we?”

Kala wants to shake her head, leave the room, get on a plane back to her old life. This is crazy. 

But … no crazier than finding herself linked to seven other individuals around the world, all sharing the same birthday. No crazier than seeing a vision of a naked man during her wedding ceremony. No crazier than witnessing her almost-father-in-law murdered before her eyes. No crazier than building a bomb to help a man kill his family. 

Felix’s legs give out, and Kala and Wolfgang both move to catch him. They maneuver Felix back to bed, setting him down against the pillows.

“Oh no you don’t,” Felix grabs them both by the hands. “I’m bedridden, not dead. Let’s keep figuring this out. Whatever this is.”

Wolfgang reaches for Kala, and she lets him touch her, hold her face as he held Felix’s. “I’m not sorry for what I did, it had to be done,” he tells her. “But I am sorry that I showed you the worst of it.”

Kala nods. “And I … I understand why you did it.” She can’t forgive him, she can’t condone his actions, but looking at Felix, alive and mostly well, and feeling what Wolfgang feels for him, and feeling what she feels for Felix now, she does understand it. 

Felix looks at them, confused. “Um, what happened?”

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Wolfgang smiles, a little flash of sunshine. “Hey, Felix, remember those girls in that club last New Year’s?”

Felix grins in fond recollection. 

“Remember what they liked?” Wolfgang leans forward.

Felix kisses him, and Wolfgang pushes him against the headboard, one hand still against Kala’s. 

Lito, still sweaty from his workout, arrives home and takes Hernando to bed at once. In her new life in Australia, Sun leans against the bar’s counter, picks a man at random, and buys him a drink. Riley, holding Will’s hand as he fades into unconsciousness once more, slides her free hand underneath the waistband of her jeans. 

Kala entwines the fingers of her right hand with Wolfgang’s, and then the fingers of her left hand with Felix’s. 

There will be more discussions, more explanations. Without meeting any of the others, Felix might never believe them about the rest of the Cluster. Perhaps eventually there will be a real ring, a true marriage, though between whom Kala has no idea.

For now though, Kala is content to be here, with Wolfgang and Felix, in this bed, in this moment, in this relationship. And she knows, she feels, that Wolfgang is content too.


End file.
